


heaven 'n' back

by ghostii_trii



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, this is just cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostii_trii/pseuds/ghostii_trii
Summary: "I like your hair down," he said, reaching up to touch it and twirl the ends between his fingers. Pretty pink, like the sky as it set.





	heaven 'n' back

**Author's Note:**

> my apex tumblr is @shes-fast-like-me  
> this is just cutesy sappy fluff enjoy

Octane lay back against the hard metal bar in between the scaffolding of the top crate of Thunderdome. His feet dangled off either side of the two poles he settled in between, flirting with the risk of loosing his balance and falling all the way down to the hard ground below. Even when he was supposed to sleep, he couldn't stop chasing the feeling of adrenaline.

The air was cold as the desert's nighttime settled in, the hot star heating the the planet setting over the horizon and casting the sky into shades of pinks and purples. He was still sweaty from running around all day, managing to make it here all the way from Airbase fast enough that they came upon the place still unlooted and managed to shoot down a migrating squad from Skull Town. This game started off great for them.

He heard shuffling and creaking above him where Lifeline and Pathfinder had settled for the evening whilst Octane was supposed to keep watch for enemies. He could hear Pathfinder's robotic limbs moving as he walked around above. Just moments later, the banner on Octane's wrist vibrated with a notification letting him know of the next Ring's location.

Score, looks like they'll be in the Ring for a while. He felt a little bad for the people that dropped all the way in Artillery and Wetlands. Or maybe he envied them, because he sorta craved another good run and what better motivation than the Ring burning your ass if you can't run fast enough?

The shuffling above continued, this time human, and Ajay soon appeared in the scaffolding above him. Her hair was down and swishing lightly over her shoulders. She looked gorgeous against the evening sky, gazing down at him from where she was perched. Octavio much preferred seeing her in full colour without his mask on.

"Yo," she said quietly.

"Hey," he grinned back at her.

"You gonna sleep like that?" She asked, crouching now as she held onto a steel pillar for support.

Octavio laughed softly, "I wasn't gonna sleep."

They settled into a comfortable silence then, just sort of watching each other as they listened to the desert noises and Pathfinder's limbs creaking as he kept watch above. Octavio took the time to admire Ajay. Her hair, her soft smile, her body illuminated by the sky. She left him breathless.

"You look beautiful, baby girl." He said softly.

"You're not bad yourself, hottie." She teased with the nickname, though Octavio didn’t mind it. He liked it when she joked with him.

She climbed down from the spot she was crouched on and lowered herself to Octavio's panel. He held her hips, careful not to let her fall as she sat down onto his lap and leaned back against the pole opposite him. The two poles met in a V-shape so there was nowhere to sit but where Octavio was... he didn't mind though.

"You couldn't pick a more dangerous spot?" She joked, a small smile playing on her lips as she adjusted to the position and made herself comfortable.

"Nah, I have to feel like I'm about to die at all times or it's not worth it." He lay his head back against the hard pole. They were real close right now.

"Explains why you're here," she said, toying with the collar of his vest. By 'here' she meant the Apex Games that he had followed her into like a lost puppy after he didn't know what to do with himself anymore.

Everything she did made his heart skip a beat. He stared at her pretty hands and eyes and face and hair. He was so lucky. He was so lucky to have her. Damn, he was being sappy.

"I like your hair down," he said, reaching up to touch it and twirl the ends between his fingers. Pretty pink, like the sky as it set.

Pink was starting to become his new favourite colour.

"Thanks," she said and Octavio caught sight of her bashful smile, sending little butterflies to his heart. What did he do to deserve to this? He was smitten. His face felt warm and he could feel his hands begin to shake.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, and it never got any less scary to ask even when he knew the answer.

She nodded and Octavio put his trembling hands on her waist to steady her as she leaned forward and connected their lips gently. She held on tightly to his vest and he dared lift one hand to cup her face and deepen the kiss.

Octavio didn't know what Heaven was like but this was probably a damn good comparison.

He wanted to just hold her forever. He wanted to hold her tight and never let go. He didn't need to breathe. He'd be fine like this forever; kissing Ajay and twirling her pink hair.

She shifted in his lap and he held her tighter, scared that she might fall. This really wasn't the best place for a makeout session, huh? It kinda excited him though.

Ajay pulled away for breath and he almost let out a whine as he chased her lips. He just wanted to give her so many kisses and cuddle her and be together and-

"Hey, let's go to bed," she said gently as she tugged lightly on his vest. He didn't even notice it getting dark, the sky almost fully black now.

The way she looked at him, Octavio really couldn't say no to her. Not like he was even going to disagree with her in the first place.

He sat up slowly, letting her slide out of his lap and climb down the pillars onto the metal ground of the crate. He followed shortly after.

Ajay took his hand and led him towards a more closed off section of the crate, higher up where Pathfinder was, where they would be much safer should they be ambushed that night. It wasn't long before the two had found a space on the floor to cuddle.

Octavio wrapped his arms around Ajay and pulled her in close to keep warm. The desert always got hellishly cold at night.

Pressing his face into the back of Ajay’s neck and breathing in her hair, this was one of the rare moments during the Games when he felt completely safe.


End file.
